


Just Like Any Other Day

by lavandas_de_el_jardin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Car Accidents, Character Death, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, Short, Short One Shot, Suicide, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Work In Progress, also I have no idea how ao3 works, and my mind was like:, i just saw an edit of JIsung being happy, oh yes he dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavandas_de_el_jardin/pseuds/lavandas_de_el_jardin
Summary: It was like any other day, rain soaking every part of skin that wasn’t covered, yet he didn’t seem to care, too absorbed in his own thoughts which kept bringing him to that sunny day in the beach, watching his loved one with a soft smile on his face while he talked about the new song he was composing for a rookie singer.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 1





	Just Like Any Other Day

It was like any other day of winter, rain soaking every part of skin that wasn’t covered, yet Minho didn’t seem to care, too absorbed in his own thoughts which kept bringing him to that sunny day in the beach, watching his loved one with a soft smile on his face, while he talked about the new song he was composing for a rookie singer.

“Ya! Are you even listening to me?” 

Minho took his time to look at the beautiful face in front of him, admiring every single part of it (the cute cheeks that became round and made him look like a squirrel when he ate, those soft and round eyes that became strong and fierce whenever he wanted something to go his way, the way his lips moved at impossible speed when he was rapping, his blond hair that he loved to play with when the younger was craving for affection) before saying something.

“You look like a tomato right now” he laughed 

“It’s because you’re staring” Jisung blushed even more while a smile grew on his face “which makes you look like a psychopath by the way” He then proceeded to take a step his direction “you still haven’t answered though” he said, while his fingers played with the black sweater Minho was wearing.

At this point, with Jisung so close that he could smell the strawberry ice-cream they ate five minutes ago he didn’t even remember the question. He could hear the soft waves right beside them, and the seagulls that flew all around . Minho pulled him closer, holding his shoulder with one hand while the other caressed his smiley face.

He didn’t need to say anything to make him understand how much he loved him. It was one of the things he liked about them. He knew that no matter what they faced, they would always have each other. 

Their lips touched barely for a second, a soft touch to remind themselves that they were real, they were here. 

“I’m happy” 

It sounded so sincere, so relieved that it was something he could feel and share without it being forced.

Minho smiled 

“Me too” 

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i just saw an insta edit of jisung and this came up  
> Anygays I still dont finish this im just tired right now since its reeeeeally late and I have to wake up early :)


End file.
